


First

by atthis



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: First Time, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Medical Experimentation, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Undead, Zombies, implied/Referenced Sex under the Influence of Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atthis/pseuds/atthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren and Simon’s first time, the night Simon learns Kieren is the First Risen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

Simon could only stare helplessly into the stormy black pupils surrounded by white irises of the First Risen, as the golden-haired Redeemed boy gently wiped the tan mask from Simon's own face. Kieren's movements were slow and methodical, his artist's fingers erasing the inexpertly applied cover-up mousse, and revealing the pale skin beneath.

Was it true? Simon wondered dazedly. Was the One he'd been searching for right there in front of him all this time? And how had he not seen it before?

But of course it was Kieren. After all, Simon had been drawn to him from the start. He was not normally given to infatuation… Perhaps a part of him had known.

While Simon continued to stare, lost in thought, Kieren finished with Simon's face, and returned to his own in the mirror, wiping off the remains of the mousse. Simon shook himself and took out his blue contact lenses, moving to stand beside Kieren.

The mirror now showed both of them as they were – pale ghostly skin, blue lips, and pearly-white eyes. For a moment they both looked on as if shell-shocked. Then the look in Kieren's eyes turned determined, and he turned away from the mirror, and caught Simon's lips in a kiss.

The kiss heated up quickly, and Kieren shrugged off his jacket, then grabbed on to Simon's cardigan, as if to keep him close. Simon held Kieren's head between his palms, licking into his mouth. He wanted to taste this wonder of nature, to make love to this beautiful young man.

Simon gently pushed Kieren back onto the bed, climbing after him, holding himself up over him as they kissed. Kieren's hands went for Simon's shirt buttons, and Simon sat up slightly, allowing Kieren to pull the layers off him and onto the floor. He leaned back in, kissing Kieren's neck, hooking a finger into his t-shirt's collar and pulling down so he could suck on his collarbone.

Kieren's arms were wrapped around Simon's torso, holding on to his shoulders, and then travelling down his back. His fingers reached the irregular ridge over his spine and stuttered. "What happened there?" Kieren asked softly, recognising the contours of a scar. "Nothing," Simon whispered into the point where Kieren's neck met his shoulder, not pausing in his quest to kiss every inch of Kieren's skin.

But Kieren wasn't one to let him off that easily. He pushed his fingers into Simon's soft black hair and brought his head up to look him in the eye.

"It's a long story," Simon said. "Not a pleasant one. I promise I'll tell you later. Just not right now, okay?"

Kieren seemed to hesitate for a moment, then nodded.

"Let's get this off," Simon grabbed at Kieren's denim shirt, and dragged it over his head, along with the t-shirt underneath it, his mouth returning to its previous journey, travelling from Kieren's collarbones, down his sternum, to his navel, and stopping to nuzzle at the golden trail leading down from there.

"So lovely," Simon spoke almost inaudibly against the cool skin, sounding almost awed.

"Is it?" Kieren quipped from above, going for sarcastic, but coming off more sincere and insecure.

Simon came up from where he was, cupping his palms behind Kieren's shoulder blades, and rolling them over, until Kieren was above him, straddling his hips.

"You are gorgeous," Simon looked up into Kieren's eyes.

"You mean more-geous," Kieren smiled, placing his palms on Simon's chest, and watching his hands run down the lean musculature until they reached Simon's belt buckle.

"Yes, more-geous," Simon chuckled, as Kieren's dexterous fingers set to work on his flies. Kieren scooted back on the bed, encouraging Simon to raise his hips as he pulled his trousers all the way down his legs and dropped them on the floor, peeling off shoes and socks along the way. He came back for Simon's boxers, and hovered for a moment over the waistband,

"I haven't actually done this before," Kieren admitted, looking suddenly shy.

Simon raised himself up on his elbows, "We don't need to do anything".

Kieren's tongue sneaked out to lick his bluish bottom lip. "Yeah... No, we really do."

He grabbed the boxers and pulled them off quickly, ending up on his feet at the bottom of the bed.

Unselfconsciously, he started to remove the rest of his own clothes.

Naked on his back, Simon placed one arm beneath his head and slowly bent his left knee, half-posing while he watched the gentle striptease. His left hand moved to wrap around his half-hard cock, slowly stroking it to full hardness.

Since dying, Simon found his erections were slower to form and slower to dissipate. He didn't really mind it – slow could be good.

Smiling and raising a wry eyebrow, Kieren placed one knee on the bed between Simon's legs, and moved on top of him, finding his mouth again.

Kieren found it incredible, to have Simon's bare skin pressing all along his own, to be wrapped up in his arms, and trapped between strong thighs.

"How do you want it?" Simon spoke between kisses, one hand moving down Kieren's long back to cup a smooth, round arse cheek.

Kieren was making small noises now, and rubbing against the body below his. He was hard, and the gentle friction felt amazing, as did the cool silk-over-marble sensation of Simon's erection, pushing into his hip.

"I don't know," he spoke, out of breath, "I want you. I want you inside me."

Kieren seemed surprised at his own admission, but as ever – dauntless.

Simon let out a soft groan, and guided them to roll onto their sides.

"Sounds fantastic," he smiled, looking into Kieren's eyes. "But maybe not tonight." Kieren looked a bit disappointed.

"Let's try something a little simpler, hm? Turn over." Kieren raised a questioning eyebrow, but went along with the suggestion, turning his back to Simon.

"I thought you said no to this," Kieren teased.

"Just trust me."

Kieren huffed, but waited as Simon reached for the bedside table, taking out a small bottle of lube. He poured some into his palms, and was about to try to warm it up between his hands when he remembered this was no longer necessary. Apparently even the lack of temperature sensitivity had its advantages.

Placing one hand on Kieren's sharp hip to relax him, he sneaked the other between Kieren's thighs and rubbed the lube around.

"So what about you?" Kieren asked, as if continuing an earlier conversation.

"Hm?"

"Have you been doing this a lot?"

Simon kissed the nape of Kieren's neck, right above the hole there. "I had a lot of sex when I was alive, mainly when I was high. But there hasn't been anyone since I rose."

"So I'm your first undead?" Kieren sounded pleased.

"Yeah, you are. Lift your thigh a little."

Simon took his erection in hand, and slid it between Kieren's slippery thighs. He scooted forward until he was flush against Kieren's body, and gently rocked his hips.

"How's that?" Simon kissed behind Kieren's ear.

"Yeah, good." Kieren found the position to be very intimate, like being spooned and shagged at the same time. He experimentally rocked in counterpoint to the movement, alternatingly squeezing and releasing his thighs.

"Can I touch you?" Simon's voice sounded lower and darker than usual, as his hand moved from Kieren's hip to his chest, pressing over his still heart.

Kieren had held off on touching himself, not wanting to finish too soon, but he nodded as Simon's hips picked up speed, moving harder against him.

He moaned when Simon's large, cool hand wrapped around his neglected erection, sending electricity running through him. There was lube on Simon's palm, making the strokes smooth.

Kieren could feel the fat velvety head of Simon's cock bump behind his balls with every thrust, as he fucked into the tight fist surrounding him. Simon kissed his neck and shoulder, muttering encouragement on fast, shallow breaths.

Kieren's right hand flexed in the sheets, while the other slid back over Simon's hip to his arse, holding him close and encouraging his movements.

"Oh God, I want to see you come," Simon groaned, stroking Kieren expertly, twisting his palm over the head, and rubbing the slit with his thumb. "Please. Please come for me."

As if his body was answering the plea, Kieren felt the tension gather, and with just a few more strokes his body convulsed, sending pleasurable contractions throughout his nervous system and eliciting a loud moan from his throat. It lasted longer than it ever had when he was alive or even since, feeling somehow more intense, even though there was very little fluid. Kieren couldn't say whether it was because of his changed physiology or because he was with someone else – with Simon, for the first time.

Simon was awed by the beautiful display, stroking Kieren through it until he touched his hand to still it.

"Come on," Kieren turned his head to catch Simon's eye. "Your turn," he smiled.

Simon caught his lips in an urgent kiss, resuming his thrusting between Kieren's clenched thighs, grabbing his hips to hold him tightly against himself. It didn't take long for him to reach his own climax, groaning low in his throat, and shaking with the pleasure of it. It felt extraordinary, to be with someone so special. Simon couldn't remember the last time he had been with someone he cared about this much.

Kieren rolled over to face him and their eyes met, white staring into white. Simon watched Kieren's mouth break into a smile and realized that he was grinning himself. He grabbed a random article of clothing off the floor (someone's pants) to clean them up a bit, but there wasn't much mess. Another advantage of post-mortem living.

They lay there in silence for several minutes, trading soft kisses. Kieren's arms wrapped around Simon and his fingers once again encountered the long scar on his back. He didn't need to ask.

Simon rolled onto his front, to allow Kieren to see. Kieren breathed in through his nose.

"When they were developing neurotriptyline at the treatment center, I was the first to respond to it. They used me to perfect it."

"They did this experimenting on you?" Kieren's voice rose at the end of the sentence.

Simon nodded.

"Did it hurt?" The question would have seemed ridiculous if not for their unusual physiology.

"Not the wound. It wasn't brilliant when they poured those early formulas into me though." Simon half-smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Kieren's face was like stone, mouth set in a hard line. "I think I would kill anyone who laid a finger on you ever again," He near-whispered.

Simon rolled back towards Kieren, and found himself strangely drawn to the quiet rage in those pearly-white eyes.

"Same here," He said evenly, knowing without a doubt that it was true.

After Kieren had fallen asleep, Simon watched him for long minutes, fascinated by the peaceful expression on his face. In repose, with his lovely features and long, clear eyelashes, he looked almost angelic.

Finally, Simon rose from the bed, careful not to disturb Kieren. He slipped on his clothes and sneaked out of the bungalow and into the night, walking silently to the phone box. He picked up the phone and dialed, telling the Prophet he had completed his mission. He had found him.

"You should see him," Simon whispered reverently, looking back in the direction of the house, where he had just left the First Risen asleep in his bed. "He's beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism most welcome.


End file.
